Polyjuice
by fangirl1989
Summary: One day Draco pushes Hermione too far, the results lead to things neither of them could have ever foreseen.
1. Chapter 1

I HATE him, I hate him, I hate him! Hermione thought as she strode down the halls at such a fast pace it could almost be mistaken as jogging. He thinks he's above everyone else just because he's rich and a pureblood, like years of inbreeding is something to be proud of she thought bitterly.

She headed to her favorite place in the castle, her sanctuary, the place she felt she could unwind after a long and tiring day, the library. She had been having a pretty good day until the last class of the day, potions. Which the Griffindors unfortunately shared with the Slytherins. She had been walking past Malfoy to get some herbs from the storage cupboard when Malfoy tripped her up spilling his potion all over her, which had badly burned her skin and even after a trip to the infirmary still resulted in her arm red and itching like mad. She remembered how as she had laid on the ground of the classroom with the potion burning her arm trying not to cry, because even though she considered herself a pretty resilient person, laying on the dirty, cold potions room floor with your skirt up exposing your underwear while the class snickers and points at you and Snape does nothing but glare and say "5 points from Griffindor for disrupting the lesson" is enough to humiliate anybody. At that point she had grabbed onto the nearest thing to try to hoist herself up, the nearest thing just so happened to be Malfoy's hand. He had looked at her like she was a leper who had just spat on him and cried "don't touch me mudblood, now I have to wash my hands again." At this point the ever vigilant Snape had conveniently gone deaf. It was enough to result in her being in quite a bad mood and needing to go to her happy place. She went to her favorite corner of the library, the one with the window seat overlooking the lake and put her book bag down. Letting out a sigh of relief, finally a place I can relax she thought , far away from pointy faced prats. As she went over to pick up her favorite book "Hogwarts a history" which never failed to calm her down, it was suddenly knocked out of her hand. Looking up she saw the last face on earth she felt like seeing at that particular moment, Draco Malfoy.

"No wonder you always walk around like you have a stick up your ass, you spend so much time in the library you probably never get laid. Not that anyone would want to touch a filthy mud blood like you anyway." He said his face scrunched up like he had just smelt something unpleasant. "Shut up you inbred idiot , at least I don't have some sort of disease like you probably do from sleeping with half the witches in Britain, who only want you because of your name by the way." At this Malfoy shoved her onto the ground and spat at her "stay down there, it's were you belong." He then stalked out of the library making sure to tread all over her book in the process. At this she finally started crying, letting loose the torrent of anger and frustration that had been building up inside of her all day. She didn't understand why he treated her like this, he largely ignored the other muggleborns , but with her he treated her like she was the worst kind of disease and simply being in her general vicinity could contaminate him. She was so sick of it, she felt like all the years of going to school together had left her gradually stretched a little thinner bit by bit until finally she had reached her limit and snapped. She truly detested him and everything he stood for, but a small part of her, a part she had tried to pretend didn't exist couldn't help but notice how attractive he had become, as he had aged his extremely pointy face had lost most of it's jutting edges leaving behind a chiseled jawline, silvery white blonde hair that looked silky to the touch, not that she had ever had the chance to test out that theory, and cool penetrating blue eyes. He truly looked like one of the angels the masters of old had painted, more like fallen angel she thought to herself wryly, he might have the face of an angel but he definitely has the heart of a demon.

Now Hermione had always considered herself a good person, she helped tutor first years, she was championing the rights of house elves and she was a brave Gryffindor. But what most people didn't know was just how much of a Slytherin streak she secretly had. She had done things such as keeping Rita Skeeter trapped in a jar as a bug and leading Dolores Umbridge into the woods knowing full well that rape was the eventual outcome for her from the centaurs. She had a mean streak people often overlooked. She tried to be a good person, but everyone has their limits and Draco Malfoy had just reached hers. She started thinking of ways to get back at Malfoy when she noticed Cormac Mclaggen approaching her, ever since they had that disastrous date to Slughorn's party he had been attempting to get a second date out of her. She thought a plan beginning to take shape, maybe I can finally get Malfoy out of my system once and for all. "Hey Granger, studying hard as usual? You know what they say all work and no play" he said smiling a sleazy smile. She walked a bit closer to him and started trailing her fingers up his chest, his eyes widened in surprise. Usually this was the point were he got shutdown. "You know you have a point, maybe I do need to have some fun." She said suggestively. "Well then why don't we go to Hogsmeade together tomorrow." Cormac said confidently. "Why wait for tomorrow, meet me tonight in the old classroom on the third floor." Hermione said continuing to trail her fingers up his chest. "Sure thing babe" he said with a wink. "one thing though, you see I have this fantasy" Hermione said pretending to be shy and looking down to the floor. "Oh, what exactly do you fantasize about? Maybe I can make it a reality for you," he said whispering seductively in her ear. Hermione was having an angel and a demon on the shoulder scenario, wondering if she should really give in to this secret desire. In the end the demon won as the looked up at him and said "well you see, I was wondering if you would be willing to take some polyjuice to look like someone else." Cormac looked stunned, she couldn't blame him. What she was asking was not just against school rules but illegal, so for it to be suggested by the Gryffindor golden girl was quite a shock. "Why I never knew you had this side of you, I guess it's true what they say about the studious librarian types" he said snickering. Hermione punched him on the arm "then again maybe I should reconsider." Hermione started walking away "No, I'll be good" he said smirking , so who exactly will I be pretending to be?" At this Hermione truly did look down bashfully, "Umm Draco Malfoy." He looked stunned for the second time that day, "well you really are full of surprises aren't you, ok I'll see you tonight." He leant forward pressing his lips against hers quickly.

Later that day Hermione made her way to their meeting place, she had given him the polyjuice potion at dinner after discretely using her wand to pull out a bit of Malfoy's hair from across the room, she had asked Cormac to treat her like Malfoy really would, as embarrassed as she felt asking, it was part of her dirty little fantasy, maybe she was a secret masochist,he seemed eager enough to go along with it, though she had a feeling he would go along with any plan of hers that resulted in him getting laid, no matter how illegal or morally wrong. She made her way to their meeting point feeling nervous and excited. What she was doing was wrong she knew, but he deserves it she thinks, it's not like he would ever let me touch him otherwise, not that I would ever make a move he would just laugh in my face then announce to the school how I was in love with him she thought. I can't even stand him. But then I suppose sex isn't always about liking someone, it can be about power, lust, control. Once I do this I'll get it out of my system and nobody will be any the wiser she thought darkly. Also it will give me the satisfaction of knowing Malfoy would have a heart attack if he ever knew I had dared touch him. As she was deep in her thoughts she wasn't watching were she was going and didn't even notice she was at her destination until she bumped into someone, a very blonde very unhappy someone. "Would you watch were your going mudblood, how many times will I have to wash my hands today." She looked up at him thinking how much he actually seemed in character, she started walking into the classroom then turned around and said "well, are you just going to stand there or what?" he looked at her surprised but followed her in, before he had a chance to say anything else she had pushed him into the wall and started kissing him. He seemed to hesitate at first but soon started kissing back hungrily. She pushed him onto the chair and straddled him. "I've been wanting this for a long time Malfoy, now why don't you show me what a mudblood like me is good for, put me in my place."

She didn't even know why she was saying these things, they had just come out of her almost without her consent, she started grinding down onto him, pulling her fingers through his hair which was actually just as silky as she had always imagined it to be. She felt him harden beneath her. He suddenly seemed to come alive and stood up supporting her weight, he walked her over to the teachers desk and slammed her down on it, his roughness only increasing her desire. He kissed her passionately like a man who had been dying of thirst and she was the chilled, fresh water he had been desperately craving. He tore open her blouse and cupped her breast kissing and nipping at her nipples through the thin material of her bra. She felt goosebumps ignite everywhere he touched, she had had other sexual partners but it had never felt like this before, she had never felt this alive. Suddenly he reached underneath her school skirt and ripped off her panties roughly, then next thing she knew he was inside of her and setting a fast pace after giving her a moment to adjust to his generous size. As he thrust in and out of her she started begging for him to go harder and faster. "You like it rough do you mudblood , he whispered kissing a trail down her neck. Fine I'll give it to you." With that he increases his pace leaving her moaning until she came harder then ever before "Draco" falling from her lips in a sigh. She had never called him that before, "Hermione" he said in the most tender voice she had ever heard from him as he after a few more thrusts found his own release. As they lay in the aftermath feeling utterly boneless and relaxed he pulled on his clothes and looked at her "if you tell anyone this happened you'll regret it." With that he gave her one more indescribable look and left. As she finished getting dressed she thought it was strange how in character he stayed up until the very end, just then Cormac came through the door with a stressed look on his face "I'm so sorry I'm late I broke the bottle of poly juice you gave me."


	2. Chapter 2

Now Hermione was she sort of woman who always had something to say, so it was a first for her to be this utterly speechless, but that's what she was, completely and utterly blank, like her usually sharp as a knife mind had been filled with sluggish swamp mud making it hard to form a clear thought. Finally after standing there for a good amount of time with her mouth hanging open she looked up at Cormac, "I'm suddenly not feeling well anyway." She pushed past him and pretty much ran all the way to her dormitory, as soon as she got there she ignored her roommates greetings and jumped into her bed pulling the heavy curtains shut and silencing her bed with a quick spell. Finally she let out the shriek she had been holding in for some time, as disturbed and mortified as she was, there were still some things she was alert enough not to do, running screaming through the corridors being one of those things. That sort of behavior pretty much guaranteed a certain potions professor would come billowing after you like a demonic bat and give you a disgusting detention, such as cleaning cauldrons that has the worst sort of potions in them.

She took a deep breath after feeling she had shrieked for as long as needed and started thinking, she did this for quite some time, then a bit more time, until finally admitting that even with her genius level brain she couldn't make heads or tails out of her current situation.

She decided to go to sleep and try to put it out of her mind and pretend it had never happened. The next day came bright and sunny, after getting ready she started heading down to the great hall when she felt someone grab her arm "heading down to breakfast?" Ron asked, standing there smiling his goofy grin, "no, actually I was going to go profess my undying love to professor Snape." Ron looked horrified, like she had suddenly grown a few extra heads. "Relax, I'm joking." She sighed with exasperation , recently Ron had started changing the way he behaved around her, it had started with him being a bit more touchy feely then usual, then he started blushing more then normal around her, subtly was an art he clearly lacked in, it was obvious he had feelings for her. She knew she would have to burst his bubble soon, as much as she was dreading it, and she was dreading it. She could be a bit heartless at times but Ron was a person she cared for deoply she had even tried to imagine him that way. He made her laugh with is goofiness and blunt way of saying things, and she knew he had a good heart, even if he could be a bit cruel and careless towards her at times. She also would admit only to herself, well and maybe Harry, she suspected he felt the same way about Ginny after all, that a large part of the allure of dating a Weasley was the possibility of getting to become a part of the large, loving family that she had grown to care so much about. So she had tried to think of him as more then a friend, reciprocating his touching and flirting. But she couldn't keep it up, she was afraid he would feel led on, but she would just have to explain that she only saw him as a friend, there was simply no attraction there, at least not on her behalf. She had spent the summer at the Weasley's again and that had been the point in which she had made up her mind, they say that you don't know someone until you live with them, well in the case of Ron she had seen far more of his habits, such as not washing his hands after using the loo, to know that she would never want him in a romantic sense. But his brother Bill on the other hand, that was a different scenario. She remembered one night at the Weasley's she couldn't sleep, so she had headed down to the kitchen to get a glass of water and was wandering past Bill's room when she had seen the door open, and Bill casually sprawled out on his bed reading a book topless, she had never seen the curse breaker in this state of dress, or more accurately undress before, and she would be lying if she said she hadn't liked what she saw, oh yes, she had liked it very much. She must have made a noise standing there staring as he looked up with a smirk on his face when he saw her staring at him appreciatively. "Anything I can help you with." He had asked, she had been blushing like crazy to the point that she was pretty sure she resembled a human tomato and was about to stutter no and walk off, but then she remembered to harness some of that brave Gryffindor spirit. She had walked into his room shutting the door behind her and said, "You know, maybe there is something you can help me with." He had been surprised to say the least, he hadn't been home the last few times she had stayed over as he had been busy breaking curses on pyramids in Egypt, so in his eyes he had seen her go from a mousy little girl to a beautiful young woman seemingly overnight, but he hadn't replied to her flirting negatively, no in fact that was her best sexual experience as of yet. Actually she thought, walking down the hall with Ron, as much as I hate to admit it, last night beat it. As great as Bill was, there was no fire, no passion behind his touches. They didn't leave me weak and breathless. In fact no guy ever has, just like they describe in all those romance books I secretly read but pretend not to, no guy has ever made me feel the way those books describe, not until last night.

She felt more confused then ever, but thought it must have been the fact that we hate each other, hate is a strong emotion after all, yes, it was nothing more then that. She was dreading seeing him eventually and was deliriously happy that they didn't have potions class that day. No that joy wouldn't come until the next day she thought anxiously.

"You head to breakfast, I'm just stopping at the infirmary to get some pain potion for my arm." Her arm had still been hurting from the incident in potions, Ron started turning red, I swear he turns read at the drop of a hat she thought.

"That foul git, I swear next time I see him he'll pay." Oh and what exactly would you do to him, he's the smartest person in school, well next to me of course she thought smugly, at the same time wondering morbidly in a duel between her and Malfoy who would win, he was after all the only one who could give her a run for her money, except for Harry. Ron wasn't all talk like a lot of guys at least, he would follow his threats up with actions, the problem was he just wasn't bright enough for those actions to mean much. Which was another reason she knew they weren't compatible, she needed someone who would challenge her the way the needed. "Don't worry Ron, now head down to breakfast, you don't want them to run out of food." He started to look worried and with a last smile and overly familiar pat on the arm walked off, seriously she thought, as if they are even capable of running out of food, he can be so daft at times. She felt like she was being mean to him but she just couldn't help it, he was getting on her last nerve.

Madam Pomfrey was mixing up the potion for her, when suddenly she came face to face with the last person in school, no make that the last person on earth she felt like seeing.

"Mudblood, what are you doing here?" He sneered as a greeting, well at least things seem to be back to usual she thought. "Well Malfoy, not that you care but after you burned my arm then threw me on the ground to land on that same damaged arm, I'm in quite a bit of pain." He looked at her with his ever present sneer, but it seemed more forced then usual. Then it stopped entirely, "look, about that, I hate you yes, but I shouldn't have gotten physical, I was just in a really bad mood that day and you were a suitable punching bag being a mudblood and all, I'm sorry." Suddenly the doors to the infirmary opened and his friend Blaize came in "Dray, what's the hold up man?" Malfoy suddenly resumed the sneer "nothing just trying not to get to close to the filth, with one last look of detest towards her he left.

On one hand Hermione had been surprised to receive an apology from him, that was definitely new. But she also had to admit, deep down how much it stung to hear him claim to hate her, not that that should be news to me, she thought bitterly, but still it hurts more then I'd care to admit to hear him say it. She started getting angry at herself, who cares what he thinks of me, he's a spoiled, arrogant, bully and I hate him as well. From now on I'm ignoring him, he can say what he wants, I've gotten him out of my system and I'm going to act like he doesn't even exist.

Madam Pomfrey came in looking very concerned, "My dear we need to have a talk. When I did the preliminary scan on your arm to check that I wasn't giving you too much pain potion I noticed something just didn't seem right so I did a full body scan,Well, I don't know how to tell you this dear, you're pregnant."

For the first time in her life, Hermione fainted.

(Please comment if you want me to continue with this story, I hate to be one of those people that ask, but I'm new to sharing my work, so I really need some encouragement.)


End file.
